Falling Fast
by RKALOVEfanfic
Summary: What happens when Will decides not to let the fire between Sonny and him sizzle out? Do they fall in love? Or will E.J. win him over with his forceful passion, leaving Sonny in the dust? Will falls fast, so who will win the race? Will/Sonny & Will/E.J.
1. The Realization & Reunion

**It's my first fanfiction! :D BE NICE! **

**I obviously don't own these characters, they belong to those writers of Days that no one knows.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I took one last lingering look at him as he looked down at the dishes he was washing in the sink. He was so perfect, the way he acted, the way he talked, and especially the way he looked. One smile of his in my direction and I'm going out of my mind to see more. This whole time I had spent here, he was giving me the eyes. I knew that he wanted me to kiss him, I knew that he wanted to hold me, but I didn't push it. I wanted him to make the first move. It was quite obvious that we were attracted to one an other if even my father, Lucas Horton of all people, could spot it. I didn't want to push him into this relationship, I wanted everything to be at his pace, but he was just moving so damn slow! I slowly snuck out the door and shut it as quietly as I could so he wouldn't notice my little gazing session. I walked down the walkway to my car until suddenly something revolutionary hit me. What if he was just as ready as I was? What if he wanted me to make the first move? After all, I was the one who was just starting into this whole lifestyle, and after all he went through with his ex, I'm sure that he wouldn't want to push anything either. He was waiting on me to make the first move! Now that I realized it was all in my hands, I spun back around and bolted back to the coffee shop in excitement.

I burst through the door, startling Sonny who was still washing dishes. He spun around and saw me standing on the other side of the room. A confused look shot across his face. "Will? Did you forget something?" I smiled and walked towards him. "As a matter of fact, I did." Sonny smiled brightly, displaying his perfect teeth that matched his perfect eyes, his perfect hair, and his perfect body. I could feel the want flowing inside me. "Oh, well is it your phone? Do you need me to call it?" I kept walking until I was inches from him and stopped, he was confused, but unafraid, just like I was. "Nope, thats not it." I said, lifting my hand to scratch my head, trying to look as sexy as possible. I had went 90%, all he needed to do now was move the rest of the way. "Well then what is it? Why are you acting like this? Just tell m-" I stopped him by closing the gap between us and grabbing tightly on his shirt, pulling myself towards him. He let out a soft gasp and looked at me with those eyes again. I smiled and pushed my lips to his. Electricity flowed between us, I had never felt anything like this before. This was nothing like my kisses with Gabi, or the kiss with Neil at the town square party, this was pure love. We had pushed this away for so long and now there was no turning back, I was his for the taking. He assured me that he wasn't holding back by deepening the kiss, and slowly walking our touching bodies to the nearest table. He slid his hands down my back, earning him a deep moan vibrating between both of our mouths. I wasn't exactly sure who's voice it belonged to, but it felt so good. When his hands reached my waist, he slid them down to my ass and pushed me into him, squeezing my ass tightly, and making my member throb in my tight jeans. He apparently felt it because I felt his do the same. The sensation of the both of us completely touching in everyway was amazing. He picked me up and sat me on the table, unbuttoning my shirt, and then I knew for sure that this was really happening. I was about to lose my virginity to Jackson Kiriakis (I never really counted Gabi).

He slid my collared shirt over my shoulders and pulled away from the kiss, making me whimper at the loss. I looked into his eyes and saw him staring straight back into mine. Even though I was shirtless before him, he kept his eyes right where I wanted them. "I've waited so long for you to do that, Will. I've waited so long for you to let me love you." I wanted to cut to the chase and show him how much I really loved him too, right then and there, but I kept my self collected somehow. "I'm so sorry I was so blind, Sonny. You really have no idea how special this is to me, and it has barely even started. I want to prove to you that I love you too. Sonny I love you so much. I can't even begin to explain how much of a influence you have been on me, you are so ama-" He cut me off with a tender kiss as he guided me backwards on to the table, he took my hands and rested them above my head as he locked his fingers in between mine in the most affectionate way. I could lay like this forever, set aside the fact that we were on a cold hard table. I retracted my initial statement and concluded that could lay with his body fitting perfectly to mine like it was now forever. Sonny started focusing on kissing to my neck, giving me the full ability to moan and groan in the empty shop all I wanted. He whispered how much me loved me and loved what he was doing in between his kisses and I tried my hardest to stay still, even though I knew the way he was kissing me would prevent that in every way.

I suddenly felt the need to feel his skin against mine, so I pulled his lips off of me and looked him straight in the eyes. He was startled at first, then his face turned to regret. "I'm so sorry will, I'm taking things too fast aren't I..." He lifted himself off of me and started to get up. This situation was not about to get misconstrued. I felt the same way, If not more than he did. I pulled him back on top of me, offering him a warm smile, followed with a deep intense kiss. He groaned and deepened it even more, tasting my tongue with his. "That is the exact opposite of how I feel, Sonny." He smiled and nodded his head. I reached for his shirt, half-accidentally sliding my hand accross the bulge that obviously stuck out of his jeans. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and let out a deep groan from his stomach. Extremely satisfied and curious with his reaction, I looked up into his eyes, and rubbed the outline of the bulging member. He started full on moaning out loud. I felt it begin to pulse, so I stopped, I wanted to save that part for later. After my unexpected hand play, I started to slide up his shirt. He took it off the rest of the way, and I groaned in pure want as I stared up at him, drinking him in. "I want you, I want you so bad right now, Sonny." He he looked sympathetic as he laid down back on top of me. The touch of our skin made me cringe in pleasure. "Will, why are you still wanting me. You already have me, I'm right here, I'll always be and always have been. I love you too much to let you sit and want, I'm yours."

He started slowly grinding his perfectly chiseled half naked body against mine, leaving me with no choice to tilt my head back, run my fingers through is hair, and practically scream out his name in pleasure. "Yes Sonny, you're so good, OH, yeah! That's it, unh! Unh! Unh!" Amidst our griding session, he had quickly unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand in to grip the large erection bulging against my underwear. I was getting so close and wouldn't be able to last any longer. He hissed and whispered the statement in my ear that completely made come undone and release everything "Cum for me, Will, I've waited so long." My heartbeat increased when I realized he had slipped his hand under my underwear and slid the tip out to join in on our friction as he rubbed the shaft vigorously. My chest tightened, then the tightness shocked down through my body until it was released. The grinding slowed after every rope hit our stomachs and chests until we were barely moving at all. When my powerful orgasm was over, he slowy slid down my body to clean up the mess. He rubbed off all of my cum onto his shirt, then started to clean me, but stopped before he touched me with the shirt. He looked at me and smirked as he threw the shirt to the ground, and started licking and sucking all around my wet abdomen. The post-orgasmic sensitivity made it almost too much pleasure to handle, and it took a few seconds for him to finish, the cherry on top being him sucking the tip clean before sliding It back into it's place and zipping me up. He then fell on top of me, making me giggle like a school girl at his tiredness, and I stopped when I felt a wetness on my leg. I lifted him up, thinking he missed a spot, but I saw a wet spot on his jeans where the bulge was not to long ago. He laughed and gave an explanation "I was too embarrassed to tell me that you sent me over when you started rubbing my bulge, and I came hard, but I didn't want to look like an inexperienced little boy, so I didn't tell you. I guess it's just now soaking thru."

"Will? Sonny? WHAT THE FUCK?" A voice rang out, we both darted our eyes to the door, seeing Chad standing with his key in has hand, staring at us, then the soiled shirt behind sonny. What a mess, figuratively and even physically.

* * *

**A/N: **I got too into the character development, so I'm going to do more chapters if I get reviews! Please leave one and tell me where you think it should go next and who should do what to who. I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN! Well, I probably can...but it won't turn out as good as it would without your help! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed FF (Thats the nickname I made for this story that is all too similar to the abreviation for fanfiction).

**-RKA**


	2. The Aftermath & Affection

**CHAPTER 2**

Sonny flinched at the sound of another person's voice beside us. He threw himself off of me and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I saw his face flush in the the darkest of red, and he stuttered to speak, holding tightly on my shirt. I felt so selfish for making such a mess, he couldn't put his shirt on unless he wanted to walk around with cumstains for the remainder of the night. I stood up too, not sure if I should smile or look guilty. Chad shut the door, and hesitantly walked over to the bar, where his phone sat. "I...I forgot my phone, I'm sorry, I'll be on my way." He turned around and bolted for the door, increasing his speed between every step. He opened the door and tried to leave, but I knew that Sonny would never let that happen, he could never leave things left unsaid. "Chad, stop, let me explain." He walked toward him, motioning him to come back inside. Chad froze, and hesitated, unsure if he should run away or take his command. "What is there to explain?" Chad muttered. Sonny surprised me with how comforting and completely normal he was acting. He acted almost as if there wasn't a soiled shirt on the floor, and that Chad hadn't walked in on him during one of the most private form of events. "Well, I just didn't want you leaving confused, and unsure of what you just saw. Will and I would be glad to sort of...fill you in." I walked up behind Sonny, giving Chad a warm smile, and grabbed my shirt from Sonny's hands. I wanted to kiss him so bad for being so brave, but I contained myself, I still wasn't positive if we were going to tell Chad the truth or make up a lie, so I stayed on the safe side.

As I put my shirt back on and buttoned it up, I remembered the super hot wet-stain on Sonny's jeans. There was no way we could hide this from Chad, he knows damn well what happened, and If he caught on like everyone else in Salem apparently did, he would know that I'm gay by now. I stood beside Sonny watching as Chad closed the door and leaned back against it. "Well, fill me in." Sonny laughed and said "Will had just stopped by and offered to help close, and he told me some...great news." He looked over at me, looking into my eyes, then my lips, then back to my eyes with a smile. I could tell that he was so happy that I was finally out, and wanted to kiss me too, but also didn't want to make one big gay scene in front of his business partner. "And..." He said as he tried to take his attention off of me. It was so cute, I couldn't stop the huge cheesy grin that formed across my face. I decided that I'd continue for him, but I kept my eyes locked with Sonny's. "And...when he was informed of this great news, we got excited. Things went from one thing to another, and then you walked in." Chad nodded his head in comprehension. "I understand. I didn't know you were gay, Will, but it doesn't matter to me. Clearly you guys really like each other, and I don't want to be a cockblock. Just know that if you're still keeping this a secret, it's safe with me, and Sonny i'll see you tomorrow morning when we open the shop." I smiled at Chad and waved as Sonny pulled me into him, giving me a back hug, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt kinda bad for Chad leaving, but he offered, so I wasn't going to stop him.

The door closed, and we both let out a massive conjoined sigh in relief. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Sonny said as he started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes softly and whispered a deep moan. "Even though I'd love a round two, I think we should both finish cleaning up this place and leave before anyone else catches us shirtless." He groaned at the thought of this amazing night being over. "But I don't want to leave, I don't want part ways, even if it is for just the night." I laughed at his tone, it seemed as if he was almost whining. "Then don't. Come back to my apartment with me." He smiled and spun me around so he could kiss my lips. Right before he did, he pushed our foreheads together and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you so much, Will, I have loved you for so long. I would love to go home with you, I've been waiting for you to ask me that for such a long time." I waited until he finished talking to push his lips to mine. I put my hand under his chin, embracing him as he brushed his tongue along my lips, asking for entrance. I accepted by meeting my tongue with his, and we both groaned at the pleasure of our deepened kiss. I pulled off, gasping for air. "We have to get out of here, c'mon, let's try to keep our hands off each other long enough to finish this place up."

We walked down the complex hallway with our hands held tightly together. He kept saying cute, dorky stuff to me, showing how nervous he really was, and I was constantly giggling. There was no reason to be nervous right now, all we were going to do was sleep. I took the keys out of my pocket with my free hand, and found the key to my apartment. I twisted the lock and pushed the door open, revealing my small but cozy and freakishly clean humble abode. I closed the door behind me and he let go of my hand. He spun around quickly and grabbed my shirt, pushing me passionately, but forcefully into the door. He started kissing my chin, then my neck, then he pushed himself fully against me. I felt a large bulge against my semi, and moaned out loudly. "Now we're finally alone..." He whispered in my ear. He took my hands and put them just above my head like he did earlier against the table. "Let me show you how much I really want you here." I said, gasping for breath as he kissed my neck passionately. "What do you mean?" He said back to me in between kisses. I slid my hand down his body gently until I was just above the large bulge. I suddenly grabbed it and squeezed, making his kisses cease, and he leaned his head back letting out a loud deep moan. "Oh..." He said at a loss of words, still trying to recover from my bold move. I slid out from against the door and grabbed his hand, leading him to my bedroom. I kicked off pretty much all my clothes except for my underwear, but made sure that he only took off his jacket, shoes, and socks. I want to strip him the rest of the way. Once we were in my room, he fell back onto the bed, looking up at me with those hardcore bedroom eyes that he had already learned I loved. I looked up and down his body, the dried stains on his shirt and pants made me so hot, knowing that that was from me, and he was so proudly wearing it. "What are you waiting for?" He said half joking and the other half in nervous anticipation. I slowly laid on top of him, rubbing my body against his until we were face to face. He groaned loudly and it continued even longer as I kissed him. He didn't have to wait for approval of his tongue anymore, he knew by now that it was always welcome to rub along mine anytime.

I slid the tight v-neck off his body, slowly revealing the perfect eight pack that lied under it. I moaned at the sight, and felt his bulge grow against my ass as I sat in his lap. I really wanted that, but it would have to wait. Tonight was too soon, he was going to have to settle with my first blowjob performance. I started kissing him again, and moved my kisses from his lips to his chin, from his chin to his neck, the neck to nipples (where I spent a great deal of time and received a lot of loud moans from Sonny), then nipples to abs. When I reached his lightly-haired happy trail, I followed my tongue down it until I reached his jeans, where I started sucking on the massive bulge through them. He started moaning and it made us both hot knowing about the stain that lied where I was excessively licking and sucking. "God, Will, I'm not going to last much longer, this is like nothing I've ever experienced before, I've never been loved back by someone like this, other sexual experiences are already at no comparison." I giggled as I undid his jeans and slid them and his underwear down. One big beautiful member popped straight up, forming a 90 degree angle with his body. He was right, it won't last much longer. I had never given head before, so I wasn't exactly sure where to start, and I have to admit, the big sight before my eyes sort of intimidated me a little. I started with his balls, where I lightly licked them, trying not to favor one over the other. I could barely fit one inside my mouth, but once I did, I knew it felt good to him because he was practically screaming. I moved back up to the shaft, where I sucked the base and rubbed the tip with my hand. It was covered in precum, so now my hand was too. I couldn't help but lick it all off, and as I did, I gave him one of those deep stares he always gave me. I could see the pleasure in his eyes, even though I wasn't touching him. His cum tasted so amazing, and I wanted more, much much more, so I told myself in my head that there was nothing to be afraid of. Sonny couldn't hurt someone if he tried, and with this thought, I built up the courage to finally taste him. I started by licking up his shaft, just like the girls did in porn. He groaned and begged me to suck it with his wanting stare. I continued licking until I got to the top, where I put my lips around the tip, and pushed down. He tasted so good, this was so amazing, why was I so scared earlier? I could do this for hours straight, nothing seemed to be better than pleasing him in this way. I slowly sucked up and down on less than the top half of the shaft. He gently guided me down farther and farther with his hand enfisted softly in my hair until I felt it enter my throat and my lips reached the base. I moaned at how good It felt and the vibration made Sonny almost fall over in pleasure. There was no time to waste, he could bust wide open any minute now, I had to speed things up.

I started sucking faster, taking him all the way in my mouth, then sucking all the way back up to the tip. He started lightly pushing and pulling my by head back and forth, helping me to achieve what we both wanted badly by now. I started playing with his balls, gently tugging them down with each suck, and then the greatest idea ever came to me. I slid my hands back around to his ass and gripped each cheek tightly, making him scream my name. I thought about how hot it would of looked if I could see it, with his pink hole out in the open. He started pulsing in my mouth, and his moans got more high pitch, so I knew it was coming. I let go of one of his cheeks and took my middle finger, lightly tracing the outline of his hole, sending him over the edge. His cock pulsed faster and harder until hot liquid filled my mouth. I willingly swallowed every last bit of it, and when I had sucked him dry, I wanted more. He pulled me off of him, and and guided me back up to his lips. I grabbed the covers, pulling them up behind us as I laid on top of him. The post orgasmic haze and tiredness was now visible in his kissing, and it was so cute. He managed to slide off my underwear, and I let him. Sleeping naked was awesome enough, but sleeping with someone else naked was way better.

"That was so amazing, Will. Pretty damn good for your first time, if I must say." He said as he held me tightly. I had unintentionally slid down beside him to where his arm was around me and my head was on his bare chest. He lovingly played with my hair and I listened to his heartbeat, which was a lullaby of its own. "I love you, Sonny" I said as I started to feel myself drift off. "I love you more." He quickly replied, which let me know that he truly meant it, just as much as I did. He was so perfect, how did I get to be with someone as perfect as him? I was so lucky to have the world's most passionate man holding me as we both fell asleep. It had only been a short few hours with him, and I was already happier than I can ever remember being. This was the beautiful start of something that I hoped would last forever and ever.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm starting to get bored with just writing slash over and over again, I want to make it more interesting and anticipated. So expect some drama coming up here REAL soon! My life depends on your feedback so please Review! Tell me what you think and where you think it should go next! Thank you for reading!

**-RKA **


	3. The Confrontation & Consequences

**CHAPTER 3**

A loud knock startled me awake, I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I started to come around. The pillow of Sonny's soft skin made me never want to move. I had never been so comfortable in my whole entire life. Sonny started fidgeting by the time the impatient visitor started knocking on the door again. I slowly opened my eyes, letting the light flow in, and tilted my head up to see if Sonny was awake. My heart fluttered when I saw his relaxed face fast asleep, he was so perfect. I slowly moved his arm from its position wrapped tightly around my body, and put it beside him. When I leaned up to get off the bed, I took one last look at Sonny. He was so peaceful, I couldn't stop myself from softly kissing him on the forehead. I finally stood up and started to walk out of the room. Thankfully, I remembered my nudity before actually greeting the vigorous knocker outside my apartment. It wouldn't be too welcoming to greet someone-who apparently really needed to see me-in my birthday suit. I slipped on some underwear and pajama pants, then walked towards the door. "I'M COMING!" I said in an annoyed tone, making sure it was loud enough for the intruder to hear. The knocking stopped after that and remained silent until I got to the door. I pictured a stupid little kid pulling a prank on me and running off before I could answer. I swung it open expecting to find an empty hallway but instead saw a dark haired man standing in anticipation. "Dad?" My voice cracked in fear.

There are a few times in life where you come you the realization that shit was about to hit the fan. A pit gathers in your stomach, and your chest starts to burn while you try to find the answer to the problem that seems to have no solution. In this situation in my life, there was no way to fix the mess that was about to explode in front of me. My dad is at my house while my boyfriend-can I even call him that yet?-lays nude in my bed. I thought back on how my dad saw me fooling around with Sonny a few weeks ago, and how he reacted. This was going to be great, juuuust great. Salem's biggest homophobe is about to find out his own son is gay. Not only that, the owner of the coffee shop he frequented was probably going to walk out of his son's bedroom in underwear-hopefully nothing less-with sex hair. I couldn't even take it all in.

"What's wrong bud? You look like you just saw a ghost." He said as he walked right by me, welcoming himself inside. I stood at the doorway, staring holes into the hallway carpet in deep thought. What the hell am I going to do?

"Will? Are you there?" I snapped out of my trance and tried to fake him a smile. I sputtered out words without even thinking, anything to keep him from being suspicious.

"Sorry dad, I've just sort of been out of it, I've only been awake for like five minutes." He laughed and patted the back of my shoulder. "Yea I can tell! Go throw on some actual clothes or something. I have a surprise guest waiting downstairs, I came up alone to make sure you were decent, and I'm glad I did. I don't want to present my eldest son to my fiancée while he's shirtless in elmo pajamas!"

Oh my god could this get any worse! Today is just not my day.

"Autumn is here from Hong Kong? Dad, you know I hate surprises! Can I have some time to take a shower?" I thought that maybe if he would take my bait and come back in an hour or so, I could get Sonny up and out of here before they return. "Will, don't be rude, she has been waiting for months to meet you, don't make her wait any longer!" He scolded me with a stern look on his face.

I decided that It was time to tell him. I can't let this explode in front of my dad, _and _my future step-mom. I'd rather let it affect only one person, rather than two. "Umm...dad...I have something to tell you. I'm not here alone."

He opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the sound of the door to my bedroom opening behind me. I spun around to see if Sonny had at least underwear on, and also because I was too afraid to see my dad's reaction. Sonny stood frozen in fear in the doorway, with his black boxer briefs hugging tightly around his thighs and beautiful morning wood. He could of practically been naked, there was pretty much no difference. I lowered my head in embarrassment, he looked so damn good, but at such a bad time. "S...SONNY?" My dad yelled in confusion. "Dad, please let me explain." I said with my back turned, still afraid to face him. "No. Will, there's nothing to explain. I knew this Homo wouldn't keep his hands off you. He's been eyeing you like a hawk every since you guys were horsing around in the coffee shop! What did he do to you Will? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he took his focus off me and look straight at sonny with disgust. "SONNY!...GET OUT! NOW! BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT MYSELF!"

Sonny-completely frozen in shock-was staring straight at me. I could tell he was waiting for me to stand up for him, but I just stood there with wide eyes like a dumbass. I couldn't believe how confident my dad was that I was straight. He made it seem as if me hanging around Sonny made me "homo." Not only did he greatly insult Sonny, he hurt me too.

In any other story like this, the hero would have stood up for the person he loves and saved the day from the bad guys. In any other situation, I would have been able to function, but this was different. I can't explain why I just stood there. Nor could I explain why I just watched the tears fall from Sonny's perfect face as he gathered his things, got dressed, and left. I just wanted it all to be over. I couldn't believe what just happened. Sonny let me into his heart and I abused his trust. He would of stood up for me because of how loving and respectful he is, but I was starting to feel like I was the complete opposite.

When Sonny left, my dad yelled at me some more, but I didn't listen, I was too zoned out on the fact that I hurt Sonny so bad. I couldn't believe I just stood there and let my dad blame him for me being gay. His voice started fading back in and I finally made out a sentence of his rant. "You need to get yourself together, kid. First you start working with a DiMera, then you start sleeping with guys? What's next?" How could my own father treat me like this?

Suddenly a surge of anger rushed over me. "You always think you know what's best for me, but I'm old enough now to making my own fucking decisions, I don't need you anymore! You can't just pop in and out of my life all the time and expect me to let you take control! It wasn't in your power to tell my boyfriend to leave my apartment! I asked to come, he didn't force me to do anything! If you hate Sonny so much for the way he was born, then you must hate me too! I'm gay and you can't change it no matter how bad you want to! If there is anyone to blame for my sexuality, it's YOU. It's your fault for knocking mom up and bringing me into this poor excuse for a family!" I spoke so fast I didn't even realize half of what I said. As I tried to catch my breath, I felt sort of bad for telling my own father off like that, but he brought it upon himself. "B...Boyfriend? You're seeing Sonny?" He muttered in shock. "No dad, he's just a play-toy until I find someone else, OF COURSE HE IS!" I was so worn out and I had barely even been awake for ten minutes. I needed some space, he needed to leave and stop smothering me. Why won't he just go back to Japan and take Summer...Winter...Spring...-WHATEVER THE FUCK HER NAME IS-with him.

"Will this is just a phase! You know that right? C'mon, you know there ain't nothin more beautiful than a woman." I grunted loudly in anger, "DAD PLEASE JUST LEAVE! YOU ALREADY TORE SONNY APART, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" I sunk to my knees and dug my hands into my hair. The tears and ugly cries just started flowing. I couldn't even talk if I tried so instead, I pointed over and over at the door until he finally took a hint and stormed out, slamming the door as hard as he could.

That ladies and gentlemen, is the perfect example of how shit hits the fan...

* * *

**A/N- **Ohhhh yeah, THAT just happened! I'm sorry to all Lucas fans because he just happened to be the bad guy in this story. I actually really freaking love Lucas, but the whole scene on _Days_ of him assuming Will was straight made him too perfect of a candidate for the bad guy in this fanfic. It always cracks me up how no one can ever remember Lucas's fiancée's name so I threw that in there too. This chapter is sort of short, and I'm sorry, but I promise a longer one later! I've been really busy!

Check in tomorrow for Ch.4! Is Sonny gone forever? Did Will lose what seems to be the only chance he had at true love? Did they take things too fast? Will anyone remember poor Autumn's name? FIND OUT TOMORROW!

**-RKA**


	4. The Pity & Pleasure

**Chapter 4**

It has been 2 weeks, 2 days, and 7 hours since Sonny left. I feel like a year has already gone by. I spent one night with him and found myself falling in love. That's until daddy dearest came along. After he failed at trying to ruin my job with E.J. DiMera he must've decided to try and ruin something else in my life, and took it out on Sonny. Is it just me, or was my Mom rubbing off on him? They were both in the same boat now, always taking everything and making it about themselves, and they wonder why I go to my grandma all the time with my problems! Not only is she a psychiatrist, she actually looks out for my best interest, which is apparently too hard for my own parents to do.

Last week I realized that Sonny left his Jacket here, and have been using as an excuse to communicate with him. The only two words I got out of him were "keep it." I went to the coffee shop probably twenty times looking for Sonny, but he is never there. I was beginning to think that he was hiding from me. I don't blame him though, not only did my dad rip his self-confidence to shreds, I was being annoyingly clingy. He told me constantly how much he had loved me for so long, but I don't really see what he saw in me.

E.J. wanted to talk about a new job over dinner, so I managed to pull myself together enough to look presentable. On my way to the restaurant, I probably noticed thirty thousand things that reminded me of Sonny. That car was black, so is Sonny's perfect hair. This song sounds like something Sonny would listen to. Sonny has the same shirt as the one that guy is wearing. That cloud looks like a heart, just like the one of Sonny's that I broke.

God...I feel so pathetic.

E.J. sat with one leg hiked on the table and a coffee-mug steaming in his hand. "Greetings, William. I'm sorry to tell you, but you look like shit." I could tell he said it to try to cheer me up, but it didn't work.

"Well thanks E.J., I'm glad to note that you're wearing a suit, just like you do everyday. Always proud to say that I work for a cartoon character."

"Ouch...that really hurt my feelings, you don't like my suits? Well then next time you just say what you're expecting me to wear so I don't disappoint! Anyway, I have a new Job for you."

"I'm listening." I replied, ignoring his other attempt to lighten my mood.

"As you know, Nicole claims she has apparently slept with your step-father, and conceived his child. As you also know, she is lying and that child is mine. I want you to make sure that Rafe doesn't toy with the paternity test results to make everyone believe that this is true."

"Ok." I said, standing up to leave. I wanted to make this conversation as quick as possible, I didn't even care that he was assigning me against Rafe.

"William!" he said quickly before I could leave. I turned around and just looked at him, not even giving him a reply. "Why don't you stay? Breakfast, my treat."

"Yes, master." I said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like it when you call me that." He said back in a deep tone, meaning for it to be a joke, but I took it differently. I looked up at him, and he stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were full of want, but I assumed it was just from him being away from his wife for so long. I looked down, trying to hide a smile. "What are you smiling for, William? There's no reason to hide your emotions from me."

"Nothing, you just have the weirdest sense of humor." We both laughed and continued eating our food, giving eachother more of those glances.

As we walked out to our cars from the restaurant, he seemed to be walking a little too close to me, but I didn't step away. When he put his arm around me, I didn't nudge it off. I guess it was because I was so desperate for comfort, and maybe E.J. was desperate too. I knew he cared about me, or else he wouldn't of gotten me a car and an apartment, but why was he acting like this? Did he want something more? Was there something between us? Me and Sonny are pretty much done right, I mean he's been M.I.A for nearly three weeks now, maybe he's just waiting for me to take a hint.

"Listen Will, I can tell you've been going through a tough time, your eyes are so swollen. I just want you to know that I am going through the same thing, Nicole filed our divorce papers today."

"Oh, E.J.! I'm so sorry!" I don't know why, but I hugged him.

"Don't be, we just weren't meant to be." He faked a smile, trying to act like he was okay. "I've been getting this feeling around you, Will." He whispered in my ear as we hugged. "It's a feeling I never felt with anyone else. I have never seen a man in that light before besides you." I didn't understand what he meant at all.

"What kind of light?" He hugged me tighter and I felt a bulge growing on the inside of my leg, and I knew it wasn't mine.

"Tendencies." He whispered in an even softer tone. I moaned softly at his breath on my neck and the feeling of his arousal near where mine began to grow too. "William, I want to try something. The way you have been looking at me lately has been driving me crazy." My bulge grew to the point where both of ours were touching, and we both melted at the sensation. I could not believe that this was happening. I never dreamed that E.J. would feel this way about me. E.J. was a lover, I knew from the way he treated Nicole, until his betrayal. I tried not to connect the missing puzzle piece in this man's life to me, because it might kill the Tendencies I just gained too. My mother already ruined enough in my life, I wouldn't let the thought that her and E.J. were once married ruin this.

I looked into his eyes, I lost myself in them, and by the time I regained my consciousness, he was closing his eyes, and inching his face towards mine. Our lips connected, and sparks flew. His tongue didn't wait for my approval, It just forced its way in until it met mine. His forcefulness was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was so rough, but passionate at the same time. I finally found myself again and pulled off his lips, he let out a deep moan, not wanting it to end. He slid his hand down my body, making me tense up, and forcefully grabbed both of our erections through our pants. I moaned too loudly, then realized we were in a public parking lot. I snapped out of the lustful spell I was under, and looked around nervously. Even though I saw virtually no one, this was too dangerous.

"E.J., we can't do this. It is too risky, what if someone finds out?" He was the Mayor of Salem, and I was on his Campaign team. If this was released in the press as a scandal, we would both never recover from it.

"No one will ever find out about us, the mansion is to ourselves during the middle of the day, and you know that. William, I want to make love to you, I want to show you how good I can really make you feel." I let another moan slip from my mouth. The stuff he was saying sounding really genuine, maybe he was really telling the truth. I hated myself for doing this only two weeks after Sonny left me, but I tried so hard to get him back. If he truly loved me, he would have came back by now.

"Promise me E.J., promise me that you'll never hurt me." I choked on the words, trying not to let tears slip from my eyes. I restricted most of them, but a few still slipped down my cheeks. I couldn't afford to get hurt again. Maybe E.J. could show me what true love really is.

"I promise William, I could never hurt you, I am a man of my word. I have only wanted the best for you and now I really want to show you how much I care." I felt so loved, thinking of all E.J. has done for me recently. This was the second time now that it's happening. I fell so fast for Sonny, and now that he's up and gone, I'm falling again, but this time for E.J. DiMera. I grabbed onto his suit and pulled his lips into mine, risking our reputations once again. It felt so good, I loved the feeling of not being able to control myself over someone. I loved the feeling of coming undone. E.J. slammed me up against his car, making me kiss him harder. I wanted more, all I wanted was more of him, I could never get enough. His masculine body was forcing against mine, and his erection felt so extremely large. He opened up the car door and sat down in the seat, pulling me in, guiding me on his lap. I sat down, and my stomach tensed at the feeling of his long bulge running across my ass, pushing hard against it. "You feel so good on top of me. I bet it would feel so good if I was inside of you." He said as his voice cracked in pleasure.

"Find out for yourself" I said in between moans. He moaned back in approval of my brilliant idea. The windows were tinted in his car, and it was after dark, we could really do this. I could lose my virginity the right way, right now, no overprotective, homophobic, self-centered parents to interfere here.

"There is something I want to try William." It was hard for him to speak with me kissing his neck, but he managed to do it. I didn't want to stop, so I just nodded my head. "Well, we would need more room to do so, but Kate and Billie are at the mansion."

"Just shut up go to my apartment already." I said jokingly, I was kind of glad that we weren't going to do it in this super small car. He softly guided me into the passenger seat and broke probably about a million traffic laws throughout Salem trying to get to my apartment as fast as possible. He would constantly look over at me, making sure that I still had the same intentions. I could tell he was in a hurry to prove his care for me, and he was afraid that I was going to leave him. Nicole pretty much scarred him for life.

My apartment building never looked so good when he pulled up to it and parked. He jumped out of the car, ran to my side, and opened my door. I felt so special, he sure knew how to treat people he loved. He held my hand just like Sonny did on our first night together, and I was trying not to put together the similarities. I was not going to make the same mistakes and ruin my relationship with E.J. like I did with Sonny, and after all, E.J. made a promise. After I unlocked my door and stepped inside, E.J. scooped me into his arms and closed the door with his foot. I couldn't stop laughing until he plopped me on to the bed and hovered over me. He kissed me again, which was just as good as the others I had received from him, but this time I had no restraints. I could do as I pleased. I threw off his blazer and started unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed my neck, which made my job really hard to do. When they were removed, I whimpered at the sight of his body, stunned by the beauty of his muscular frame. E.J. noticed my infatuation and smiled.

"It's yours William, you're free to touch me where ever you please, only if I get the same." I didn't even need to say it, we both knew the answer. I started unbuttoning his pants, desperate to see the large throbbing member that awaited its pleasure. I slid down his pants and stood in awe at the bulge in his underwear. It was bigger than anything that I had ever seen, and it was so beautiful. Too impatient to tease him, I slid down his underwear, and moaned at the bare sight before me. I lifted his massive member into my hand and leaned in to give it what we both wanted.

"Now, William!" E.J. said as he lifted my head up by my chin. "I thought I told you I wanted to please you? I know a much better way than this.

"Oh really? What's that?" I said, acting like I knew the answer, but I really didn't.

"Turn over." I gave him a skeptical look. "Do I need to spell it?" He said while laughing. I then obeyed, and turned over onto all fours. I was still fully clothed, but that didn't last long. Before I knew it, I was naked before him, and completely unashamed. He started rubbing my cheeks with his large hands, and I thought I was in heaven. I had never been touched in this way, but I wasn't afraid one bit. I knew he would keep his promise. I started moaning even louder when he replaced his hands with his mouth. His hands were now spreading my cheeks apart. He slowly inched closer and closer to the center, almost at a pace that had me begging for him to get there. He was so close, I could feel his soft tongue on the outline of the rim. He stopped for a split second, but before I had time to whine, he licked completely over the spot, making me let out a loud high pitched moan. The single licked was followed by many others until he was practically making out with my ass, giving me the rimjob that would rock my world forever. I was blinded by the pleasure.

"E.J.! I'm so close, I need a release, I want you to make me cum!" He moaned and licked faster, slightly thumbing right below his tongue, driving me crazy. My irregular breathing was getting more erratic and my ass was starting to pulse from me masturbating and E.J. rimming me, we both knew I was right on the edge. He surprised me by spinning me around, and replacing my hand with his mouth on my member. I leaned my head back and started coming in his mouth instantly. The room started fading back to sight as we neared the end of my powerful orgasm, no matter how intense it was, he swallowed every bit.

By the time it was over, I could see again, but was too tired to move or talk. He rolled me over onto my back, lovingly doing all the work for me. He laid on his back next to me, and looked down at his bright red-nearly painful-erection. He started off by just casually touching himself as I started to drift off to sleep, but that soon turned into full blown masturbation. It was so hot to watch, and I held out my sleep as long as I could. Before I knew it, he was moaning my name, looking over into my tired eyes as ropes of white fluid landed all around his chest. He started to get up to clean it, but I didn't want him to, his cum was so enticing. Instead I tiredly rolled on top of him, licking him clean. His cum tasted so good, I couldn't get enough, the best part was the on the tip of his member, because was really sensitive to him, and he pretty much almost came again. After that, there was virtually no energy left inside me, and I fell asleep on top of him.

When I awoke, the bed was empty, but a note sat on the empty pillow next to me. "Went to get us coffee, couldn't find your keys and your door locks from the outside automatically, so be ready to open it for me! -E.J." I sat up with a smile on my face, and slipped on my underwear and a white undershirt. I went into the living room and just around that time, a soft knock filled the quiet room. I smiled and walked over to let my lover in, but when I opened the door, I was thrown completely off guard once again for the second time in less than three weeks. Man, I really needed to get an eyehole on this door for some freaking heads up.

"Give me my jacket." Sonny said as the door swung open

* * *

**A/N-** The only question now is...WHO IS GONNA GET HIS V-CARD? Are you Team E.J. or Team Sonny?

I posted two chapters in one night! I wasn't planning on doing this one until tommorrow! I just had alot of good ideas with E.J. and was too afraid i'd forget. Sorry if there's a crapload of grammatical errors...cut me some slack, its 2 A.M.!

Get excited for Ch.5! && review! NOW!

**-RKA**


	5. The Surprise & Secret

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sonny! Oh my god!" I leaned in to hug him, but he stepped back, leaving a confused look on my face.

"Will, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I need a break from this, It all happened too fast. No hard feelings, I just need some space." He pointed to his jacket.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket that laid on the sofa. I couldn't believe I was actually giving this to him, this was the only thing I had left between us. Everything else was spoiled by an unexpected outbreak from my father, that led to me not being able to stand up for someone I loved. I stood up for E.J. in front of my father perfectly fine, why was I so afraid all of a sudden? I still didn't understand it.

"Thank you, Will. Regardless of the aftermath, the night we had together was perfect. I'm not mad at Lucas, nor am I mad at anyone else. I'm actually glad your dad acted the way he did, he made me realize how selfish I was being. I skipped past the part of getting to know you and jumped straight into your pants. I'm sorry for everything, and I just wanted to give you some closure." He looked down at his feet, already knowing how disappointed I was. Just when I was getting over him, he ripped the scab off, making a new fresh wound.

"But you said that you just needed some space, that's just temporary right? I'm so sorry that my dad acted that way, he's not used to this whole sort of thing and I know he'll come around. One day we can all laugh about this, I love you, Sonny."

"Will, please...Just stop." He lifted his jacket and tried to smile. "Thanks..." He turned around and walked away.

I cracked the door so E.J. wouldn't need me to let him in, and sluggishly walked over to slump down in the sofa. I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. Sonny was so caring and trustworthy, but yet E.J. was so romantic and passionate. Was Sonny worth the fight? E.J. has been so caring, he gave me everything I wanted. Last night he could of let me give him head but he didn't, he wanted to please me instead. I hated having to choose, but I wasnt even sure if Sonny was a choice anymore.

The door swung open and E.J. glided in with two small lattes in his hands. He smiled at me and sat the drinks on the counter with his keys and walked over towards me. As he removed his blazer, he sat down next to me. I closed my eyes as he started running his fingers through my hair, softly kissing my neck.

"How did you sleep?" He said to me between kisses.

"Not bad." I said hesitantly. I tried to get Sonny out of my head, but the thought just wouldn't fade. Was I doing the right thing? Should I try to fix things with Sonny? Or was it just too late.

"You're sad. Kiss me William, I want to make you smile." He whispered in my ear. I lifted his head up to mine and sat in his lap. He smiled at me as he slid his hand up my shirt and felt my body. It didn't feel as good as when he was touching me last night. I thought maybe if I kissed him, It would turn me on, but when we did, I didn't feel anything. He laid me back on the sofa and straddled my body. All I felt was friction as he rubbed his massive erection along my underwear. I stayed pretty much fully soft as E.J. did everything he could to get a reaction out of me. I felt so bad, I didnt know what was wrong with me. I just couldn't get it up. He started getting frusterated and maybe even a little self conscious.

"Is there a problem? Am I hurting you?" He said annoyed with my lack of performance. I could see he was practically about to rip out of his pants, he was so aroused right now.

"No, E.J. you're not doing anything wrong. I just have a lot on my mind right now. The whole time I was talking, he slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft, making it swell in want.

"Let me fix it." He said as he pushed his erection into my thigh. He was starting to annoy me.

"It can't be fixed E.J.! Don't you get that!" I snapped back at him, trying to get out from under him. He respected my wish and got up to sit in the chair next to me.

"I knew this would happen, I knew you would lose your attraction to me after our first night. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I should have just minded my own business." He shook his head in disappointment.

"E.J., what the hell are you talking about?" I looked at him, completely shocked and confused with his words.

"William, I know know about what happened between you and Sonny, and why he left. The apartment next door to you is vacant, I used it to have constant watch on you, as I do with all my employees. I was only trying to keep an eye on you from a boss's perspective until things got a little personal." I quickly stood up and looked down at him in anger.

"What do you mean?" I yelled at him. My face reddened and I tried my best to hide it with my hands. What if he heard me and Sonny?

He laughed at my embarrassment and stood up to move my hands from my face. "Oh Sonny! Yeah that's the spot!" He cried out in mockery. I couldn't believe that E.J. had basically eavesdropped on my night of intimacy with Sonny, and not even that, he heard the commotion of my dad walking in on us. Is that why he called me to dinner yesterday? Was the job he offered me just bait to get me there?

"Shut up, I didn't even say that." I said in nervous laughter. He joined in, making it feel more genuine. "So that means that you waited a few weeks to see if I was over Sonny, and you jumped right into my pants?" When I said it like that, it made it seem much crueler than I really thought it was.

"It's not like that, 're simply taking it the wrong way. I've always had temptations, and even some very explicit dreams about you." He said as he took a step closer, I lifted one eyebrow and smiled. "When I found out you were gay, I was very pleased to know that could maybe carry out some of those dreams with you. Things got even better when Lucas came in and found out, making Sonny leave. I gave it some time and finally decided to take my turn. I really thought this would go far, but as you can see, it didn't make it past the first night."

"Hey, don't say that E.J.! Last night was amazing, I just think it was all lust. I was trying to get over Sonny, and it clearly didn't work. He stopped by this morning while you were out for coffee to get his jacket and all my hard work of forgetting him was useless, because as soon as the door opened, I knew I couldn't forget him no matter how hard I tried." I looked down and smiled, looking back on our first night.

"Well you can't hate me for trying. I'm not one to get rejected usually, but I think that even if it was just lust for you, I felt something more. I can't make you love me, William, but I can say that last was in fact amazing, and I will never forget it." He looked at me and smiled, who would've thought that E.J. freaking DiMera could be so kindhearted. "I suggest you go bury the hatchet with your father, and actually meet his fiancée. After that, then you can patch things up with loverboy too. Your coffee is on the table, Enjoy." He closed the gap between us and kissed my forehead. His still massive erection pressed up against my leg and I laughed at his arousal.

"You go take care of that." I said grabbing his bulge, just to make him cringe. "Thank you for being so understanding E.J." I said as I took a step back and walked over to the table, grabbing a latte.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" He said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N-** All those who were Team Sonny (99.999% of you) are probably happy! I am too, I had so much more fun writing their love scenes even though the Will/E.J. ones were pretty fun too. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I have been so busy this weekend and have been slowly writing this chapter for for the last two days. I am going to be able to post daily this week, so there will be no more waiting for you guys! I know this chapter is a little boring, but I had to sort of clean up the mess of drama I created and the beginning of tomorrow's chapter will be like that too, but I have a good part planned out for it that you will all love...thanks for all the reviews, make more please! You guys are amazing! :D

**-RKA **_(Was Always Team Sonny)_


	6. The Apology & Assurance

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hey this is Sonny, sorry I couldn't get to the phone. Leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can." I smiled at the sound of his voice through my phone, and waited for the beep.

"Hey, Sonny, it's me Will. I know you're working and all, but please just call me back. I need to talk to you...Bye." I closed my phone and let out a deep sigh. My car sat parked in front of the hotel my dad had been staying at, and after almost a half an hour sitting here, I still couldn't build up the courage to go inside. I wasn't necessarily nervous to meet Autumn, but my dad was the last person I wanted to see. I couldn't believe he snapped like that all of a sudden, I'd never seen him that way before.

I took another deep breath and pushed the car door open with my foot. What was the worst case scenario? My dad would embarrass me infront of someone I have never met? It couldn't be all that bad, I needed to grow up and face my burdens head on.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" said the short, blonde middle aged receptionist. She looked old for her age, and grey streaks were visible in her hair. Her voice was sort of soft and shaky, but firm at the same time.

"My father, Lucas Horton is staying here, can you tell me what room he is in?" I said as I tapped my fingers on the elaborate marble counter.

"Ah, yes, please give me a moment." She smiled and then focused her attention on the computer screen in front of her. The sounding of clicking keys filled the lobby while she searched through the database. "Mr. Horton is in Room 16 on the second floor. The stairs are down the hallway on the right." She smiled again and pointed to the hallway with her shaky hand.

"Thank you." I said, and turned to the hallway. The hotel was obviously quite old, but well kept. I passed by maids and other guests until I climbed the dark cement stairway, making my way to the room. I reached the top and counted the signs until I came to 16, but I didn't knock. I just stood there with my fist inches from the door, almost unable to continue.

With one last deep breath, I closed my eyes and lightly knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, then the door swung open. There infront of me stood a breathtakingly beautiful woman, and her face lit up when she saw me.

"You must be Will! I'm so glad to meet you!" She said happily as she pulled me in for a hug. I was a little taken back by her friendliness, but I assumed that the person I was hugging was Autumn. "Lucas! Look who's here!" she shouted across the the room to the man sitting in a chair watching T.V.

"Will! What a surprise! Come in!" he said jumping up and turning the T.V. off as he walked towards us. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!" He said as he hugged me. "I'm glad you came though, we need to talk." He pulled away and gave me a hard look. This must be the part where he tells me I'm going through a phase or something.

"About...what?" I said as I backed away from him. I didn't want a round two, I just wanted to make things civil. Autumn motioned me to sit in the chair and my dad sat next to her on the edge of the bed. I could tell things were about to get serious.

"When I arrived in Salem, your father really wanted to introduce me to you, but I didn't want to show up on such short notice. Lucas made me wait in the lobby for a while and when he came back down, he was fuming. I'm not really sure if he should or shouldn't have, but he told me what happened. I was so angry at him for how he treated you, and explained to him where he went wrong. I can't exactly explain why he acted like he did, but I can guarantee that your dad will support you in every way." Autumn offered me a warm smile and rubbed my dad's back.

"Will, I am so sorry for what happened. I promise that I didn't mean anything I said. The way I acted was completely unnacceptable. Not just that morning, but also at the coffee shop when I caught you and Sonny fooling around. I should have been there for you instead of telling you to hide who you truly are, please just accept my apology and we can wipe the slate clean. I have no problem with you being gay, and I wish the best for you and Sonny." He wrapped his arm around Autumn and joined in on her happy expression.

"That's so good to hear dad, I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but there's nothing to wish luck to right now. Sonny hasn't really talked to me since." I looked down at my feet as my dad frowned.

"Will I'm so sorry, it's my fault. Maybe if Sonny knows I'm not the big homophobic dad I made myself look like, he will put it behind him." He still looked concerned. It was nice to know that my dad was so supportive. From the way he acted, it was the last thing I expected.

"It's not your fault dad, I'm the only one to blame. I should have opened my mouth and did what I'm doing now. Sonny was disappointed in me for not standing up for him, I don't think we'll ever be the same." I started to tear up, but I wiped my face in my hands to hide it. I'm such a horrible person, look what I did. First I let my dad bash Sonny, then E.J. and I hooked up. It wouldn't surprise me if Sonny never forgave me.

"I know I really have no say in this, but from what I hear, it's just a big misunderstanding. Sonny will come right back into your arms once he knows the truth." Autumn stood up after that and plugged in the coffee maker. I thought about what she said about the truth, she has no idea what the truth actually is.

"I suggest you go talk to him. Nothing is better than clearing the air!" My dad shook his head I belief.

"Your dad's right, you guys really need to talk." She poured the coffee grounds in the filter and looked over with another smile.

"Well then I better get going, thank you both for all of your support. It really means a lot." I walked towards the door and they said their goodbyes, then I was on my way to win my man back.

I drove way too fast and got to the coffee shop a lot sooner than it would of normally taken, and jumped out of my car. I saw Sonny through the window laughing and refilling mugs. He was wearing a perfectly tight green v-neck, and black jeans that perfectly fitted his amazing butt. There was so many things I loved about that man. First of all; he had the worlds sexiest ass, body, hair, laugh, and personality. Second; he was so loving, and knew how to make me feel special. I could go on and on, but I approached the door and swung it open, stepping into the packed full coffee shop. Sonny and Chad were running all over the place taking orders and cleaning tables, but when he saw me, he stopped in his tracks and looked at me full of surprise. I smiled and slowly walked towards him, ignoring everyone in the shop. They can all wait. Lattes will be here forever, but this chance to fall in love with someone as perfect as Sonny wouldn't be around much longer. I stopped about a foot away from him and pulled out that special little card Sonny gave me. I held it up in the air with a smirk, and Sonny blushed. His smile caused this warmth inside me that I couldn't explain, but it felt so right.

"Do you take exclusive loyal customer cards?" I said jokingly. He laughed and looked at the card, taking it from my hand.

"I don't know, I'll have to verify it." He said playing along. I pulled him against me and he gasped, almost dropping the pot of coffee in his hand. He looked up at me as I moved hold his face in my hands. "Will, w...what are you doing?" He said in confusion, but he didn't move, he wanted this just as bad as me.

"I really don't know, but Sonny, there is one that I do know. I love you." I leaned in and kissed him. His fingers started losing grip of the pot, but Chad swooped it out of his hands as he walked by, and Sonny was free to wrap his arms around my waist. I deepened the kiss, making it pleasurable, but not too explicit. He pulled away and looked up at me with starry eyes. "I love you, Sonny. I love you so much." I groaned as tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise." One escaped and rolled down my cheek. Sonny caught it with his thumb.

"I love you too, Will. I can never stay mad at you for too long." I laughed and pulled him back in for one more peck. I was so tempted to grab his ass, throw him over this table and start really making out, but I kept it PG-13. We had captured quite the audience, but they were all cooing at how sweet it was, so it didn't bother me any. I know I had a lot more explaining to do, but I was so glad that Sonny was in my arms again. Right where he belonged.

* * *

**A/N-** And now the moment we've all been waiting for will happen in the next chapter! I'm just as excited as you! Leave some reviews to let me know how I'm doing! I don't have much else to say, and I don't want to give the next chapter contents away. So in that case, just let your creative minds wander...

**-RKA**


	7. The Supper & Sex

**CHAPTER 7**

I ran frantically around my apartment, throwing a pathway of rose petals from the living room to the bedroom, then dumped the rest on the bed. Candles were lit all around me, smelling like warm vanilla and cinnamon. I put a white tablecloth over the bistro table that sat in between the living room and kitchen, smoothing out all the wrinkles. Candles soon decorated the center of the table top, and two nice plates that my grandma gave me as a housewarming gift sat on each side. It was perfect; excessively romantic and over the top, just how I liked it.

The delivery man knocked on the door and greeted me with a bag full of "gourmet food" from some expensive restaurant outside of Salem. It was a lot more than the food was really worth, but it didn't matter. It'd be worth it in the end, seeing Sonny's reaction.

I realized I was still dressed in casual clothes and ran to my closet. After a look in the mirror, I decided that I was nowhere near ready and quickly picked out an outfit. A grey dress shirt and slacks were laid out on the bed, and I made my way to the bathroom. It was too late now to take a shower, he'd probably be here in fifteen minutes. I figured that if I just fixed my hair and brushed my teeth, he wouldn't notice. After ten minutes, I was dressed up and ready to go, adding a little cologne as a final touch. I walked out of the bedroom and smiled at how awesome my apartment looked right now, I just was too good at this. With the touch of a button on the remote, all of Jonny Lang's slow and sappy love songs started playing on a CD I specially made for this event. I quietly sang along, prancing around the room like a fool, making sure everything was rightly placed. Tonight was the night I'd dreamed about. We were going to make love-true love-for the first time.

Three short knocks snapped me out of my foolishness, and I sprinted to the door, swinging it open. Sonny stood in front of me in a black button up and nice jeans. I didn't mind if I overdressed, but I was jealous of how his clothes fit his body so perfectly. He looked so enticing as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed, I wanted to skip dinner and get straight to the fun part, but I also wanted it to be a special night. I stepped towards him and wrapped my hands around his waist, pulling him into a short sweet kiss. "You smell good," he said as he pulled away, then he noticed the table, the candles, and the perfect music. He blushed and quickly hugged me. "Will, it's so beautiful! You didn't have to to all this." He hugged my tighter, and I closed my eyes. I will never lose him again, I'll do what ever it takes."You deserve it, Sonny. You deserve a lot more, but this was the best I could do." The current song ended, and Red Light-my favorite song by Jonny Lang-started playing. I decided to take advantage of our position and got on one knee. "May I have this dance?" I said in the most proper voice I could find, lifting my hand up to his and bowing my head. He started laughing and nodded his head. When I stood up and bowed, he grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. We stopped fooling around and he closed his eyes, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I could dance with you forever," he said as we slowly moved back and forth as one. I looked straight into his eyes and stared, losing myself in his perfection. He grabbed my shirt and pulled my lips against his, sliding his hand inside the part I left unbuttoned. I closed my eyes and stopped dancing, letting a whisper escape my mouth.

"Sonny, I want you so bad right now." My eyes were held tightly shut, but I peeked one open, hoping he didn't hear me. He smirked and looked straight at me with a fake innocent face as he slid his fingers softly over my nipple, making me melt under his touch and beg for more. He started laughing and removed his hand, continuing our dance. I pressed further against him, revealing my completely hard erection. He let out a soft moan, but quickly pulled himself back together.

"Jeez, take me out on a date first," he joked. I smiled and laughed as I adjusted my hard-on to a more comfortable position. The song came to an end and we ended our dance with yet another tender kiss. I grabbed his hand and led him to the table, I pulled out his chair and motioned him to sit down.

"You're so adorable," he said as he sat down, and I pushed him deep into the cushions. Before I knew it, we were hysterically laughing at jokes that weren't even funny, and nearing the end of our meal. The whole time, through the dinner, my hand sat over his on the the table and we both did everything one handed. We would both occasionally glance over at it and look up at each other, and I would smile and rub my thumb against his soft skin. It was so perfect, it seemed like the kind of date that you only see in romantic comedies. When we finished out food, I took the dirty dishes and put them in the sink, not even spending enough time to rinse them off. I walked over to the table and pulled him up out of the seat and straight into a kiss. This kiss was different than the tender pecks we had been sharing up until now. It was deeper, and it made that hard-on-that I thought disappeared by now-slowly perk up against his thigh. He pulled away and bit his lip as he looked up at me and wrapped his arm around my neck. He unbuttoned my shirt all the way to the bottom, and when he got there, he took both hands and squeezed my dick, making me moan out loud.

"You ready?" he asked in a sexy voice. I nodded my head, still unable to talk as he rubbed the bulge through my trousers. He took my shirt off and threw it down, then started at his belt buckle. I quickly moved his hands away and undid it myself, I loved stripping him down. After undoing his button, his pants fell to the ground. He saw me staring at his bulge and guided my head up to his with his hand, and walked backwards, following the rose petal trail. I followed after him while undoing my pants and let them fall next to his. He sat on the bed, and I playfully tackled him backwards, making him shriek in laughter. I slowly pulled off his shirt and moaned at the sight of his perfect body. I missed it so much. I could no longer control myself and started frantically kissing him everywhere, I started with his plump lips, then his chin, then his neck. He started moaning my name and random cuss words when I got to his nipples. I slid my hand in his underwear, and he tensed up. His dick was just begging and throbbing for attention, and he loved every bit of my touch. As I slid his underwear off, he flipped us around to where he was on top, not giving me the chance to taste him.

"My turn," he muttered. He slowly rubbed his bare dick against my underwear, caressing me during the beautiful process. He held me tightly against his body, kissing my neck as he dry fucked me. I couldn't believe how good it felt, I was unable to even imagine how pleasurable things were about to get. He slipped my underwear off my body and pre cum glistened down the tip to the top of my shaft as the friction continued. He suddenly stopped and looked up at me, I could tell he was about to say something.

"Will are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he placed his hand on my chest. I was completely head to toe shaking in arousal. I had never been like this before. Why would he think I wouldn't want this? I wanted to lose my virginity to him more than anything else, he deserved it.

"Of course. Are you kidding? Look at what you do to me. I love you," I gasped. He smiled at my answer and got super excited. He was being so freaking cute, it was irresistible. He started kissing down my body, sucking each nipple and licking the skin just above the base of my dick. He looked straight up at me as he licked the pre cum off the tip and sunk down, taking me into his mouth. I screamed out his name in approval, giving him the confidence to take me all the way into his throat. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head and clenched my fist into the sheets, pulling them off the corners of the bed. He started sucking faster and playing with my balls and I felt myself already getting close, but I wanted to go all the way. "Sonny please, I'm getting close," I mumbled out, and he responded, pulling off my dick with an audible pop. He kissed his way down to my balls, and lightly sucked them, letting his fingers wander farther south. When he brushed his finger past my entrance, the shaking worsened and I bucked my hips in the air. He licked and sucked each one, taking it fully in his mouth. He traced circles at my entrance and replaced his finger with his tongue, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He licked furiously as he spread my cheeks apart, giving him a better view.

"Goddam Will, you're so tight. I need to use some lube before I loosen you up, I don't even think I can get one finger in yet," he whispered. I blushed as I opened the nightstand drawer and chucked the lube next to him. He squeezed out a stream just below my balls, just to watch it drip down to my hole. The cold sensation was almost pleasurably unbearable. When it reached my tightly puckered entrance, he rubbed it in slowly. I screamed out his name as he slowly massaged his finger inside me, causing a painful burning sensation. "I promise it will only feel weird at first, once you relax, you'll be on cloud nine," he reassured me. He slid in deeper and upward until he found that spot. The pain went away, and I was overwhelmed with pleasure. I lost my sight for a second, grabbing the headboard as I tried to regain my own control. He massaged that spot as he slid in a second to join it, then later on a third. I was getting close again and he wasn't even touching my dick.

"Oh Sonny! Fuck me!" I shouted out. He smiled and slowly pulled out his fingers, making me cringe at the emptiness. He uncapped the lube and poured a line on his dick, then spread it all around by jacking himself off. When he was satisfied, he squared up with my ass and leaned forward, rubbing his bare dick against my entrance. He slowly pushed in and moaned deeply as he filled me up. It hurt so bad, I felt like I was being ripped open. I started to go soft at the pain, but then he pushed his dick upward and slowly pulled back out, rubbing that spot the whole time. The pain went away, and once again I couldn't see, or think. He stopped right before his head popped out, and thrusted back in a little faster. I moved my legs up over his shoulders and slowly began to jack myself off. With each thrust he increased in speed until I could hear the sound of his thighs and balls slapping against my ass. He cried out my name and leaned down to kiss me as he pounded me out. I wanted him to fuck me like this forever, I wanted him to never stop. He started aiming upwards, forcefully massaging that spot again. I reached around frantically for something to grab onto and found his body the most fitting. He held me lovingly as he fucked me, moaning my name. His pattern went irregular and I knew he was getting close.

"Mmmmm, you're so tight. Oh my god, Will. I'm gonna cum!" he shouted, sending me over the edge. Hot white ropes of liquid squirted all over my chest and my ass pulsed around his dick. Right after I did, he busted open too. He started saying stuff I couldn't understand and thrusted extra hard, filling me with his cum. I pulled him against me and kissed him deeply as we rode the wave of our orgasms together. I had never felt so full before, and it felt so amazing. He went slump against me and tiredly kissed at my neck. He grabbed the towel on the floor next to the bed and wiped us as clean as he could before he unintentionally fell asleep by my side. I felt whole again with him in my arms.

* * *

**Yummy...nuff said**

**CH. 8 is on the wayyyyy! woohoo!**

**-RKA**


	8. The Fight & Fear

**CHAPTER 8**

_A short time later_

Sonny's P.O.V:

I sighed as I turned the key in the lock to my apartment. I thought for sure that Will felt the same way about me that I did about him, but I guess not. I swung the door open and looked into my dark empty apartment. Will's underwear sat on the floor behind the couch, reminding me of when I took them off of him a few days ago. I woke up that day to the smell of pancakes and went I went into the kitchen, Will stood in his tight boxerbriefs cooking us breakfast for before we went to work. His ass was so perfect, I had to walk up behind him and squeeze it. I rubbed my morning wood against him and he threw his head back on to my shoulder with a moan.

"You're so sexy in the mornings" is all I could manage to say. He finished cooking the last pancake and set it on top of the large stack standing on a paper plate next to the stove. He turned around to face me after turning off the stove and I laughed when I noticed he had a full blown erection. He sneered at me in a goofy way as he mocked my laugh and walked over to the table to set down the pancakes. I grabbed some paper plates, silver ware, and syrup and quickly met him by the table. He smiled, sat down, and I did the same.

"Thanks for setting the table, babe." He said as he reached for a few pancakes. I laughed and shook my head as if I didn't deserve it.

"Are you kidding? It's the least I could do for you since you cooked me breakfast!" He smiled and took a bite while doing that completely adorable thing he does when he smiles, laughs, and chews at the same time. It gave me butterflies in my stomach and made me wonder how I got to be with someone so sweet, loving, sexy, funny-someone so perfect. He thought about my reply for a second then looked down at what I assume was his erection, then quickly back up at me hoping I wouldn't notice. I laughed because I knew exactly what he was thinking. "I guess there is something else I can do for you too." I said biting my lip. He gave me that look in his eyes that drives me wild, almost like bedroom eyes, but more passionate. If they could speak for him, they would be saying "do you really mean that?"

"I'd like that..." He said as he reached to adjust his growing erection to a more comfortable position. It wasn't the most flattering thing to do, but it made me laugh. Only Will could get away with doing something like that and still looking cute as hell. "I could give you something in return too." He said, and I smiled back, taking a bite and trying to do that adorable thing he always does, but it probably wasn't as sexy as when he does it.

After we finished our pancakes, I had only about 45 minutes until it was time to go open up the coffee shop. That wasn't much time for sex, but I wasn't going to leave with us both as hard as rocks. That's sort of what boyfriends are for, they're supposed to make their partner happy in every way they can. I called Chad and talked in a fake croaky morning voice as I told him I just woke up and I wouldn't be able to make it, and he totally bought it. I promised to be there an hour after my usual time and he was fine with it. Will's eyes lit up as he sat on the countertop. I leaned against it between his legs as I hung up the phone. Almost instantly, Will pulled me in for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate, "I fucking love you so much" kiss. I pulled him to the edge of the counter and slammed my body against his. He wrapped his legs around my waist and moaned into my mouth as we kissed. I could feel his cock softly throbbing against the tight fabric containing it, and I began to rub against it full force, causing him to break away from the kiss and gasp in pleasure. I didn't want it to end, I could sit here and dry hump him for hours, and I know we both would be satisfied. We can make love in anyway, but I knew that right now, me aggressively pounding my cock in his tight ass was all that I could think of. I'm usually a delicate lover, and delicate sex was the only type of sex we'd ever had. Now that we knew each others limits and had mutual trust, we both wanted something more forceful. I could tell he was thinking the same because of the way he dug his hands deep into my bed head and whispered unintelligent, lustful phrases in my ear. Such as "fuck...Sonny...so big...now...please" and "yes...mmm...more...so hard" or my personal favorite "YEAHuhhFUCKKK...so good...fast...yeah...faster."

I picked him up off the counter and carried him over to the couch, where he unwrapped his legs and stood back on the ground. He leaned against the back of the couch as I leaned into him. I slid his underwear down as I kissed down his body to his waist. His massive cock slapped his stomach, causing precum to fling on my face, landing right next to my mouth. I looked up at him with intensity and slowly stroked his cock as I licked it off my face.

"You...you're gonna make me cum and you've b...barely even t...touched me." He shuddered out.

"Good, I want you to cum so you'll last longer when I fuck the shit out of you in about five minutes." I said jokingly but serious at the same time. He laughed and I motioned him to assume control. He did as I requested and reached for a handful of my hair, slowly guiding my mouth on to his dick. He didn't stop until my nose pushed against his lower abdomen and his dick was fully in my mouth-actually pretty much in my throat. He released and slowly guided my head back to the tip. I swiped my tongue over to get a taste of his precum, and it made me want the whole thing even more.

I came out of the flashback of that perfect morning and back to reality; my cold empty apartment. I thought to myself as I set my keys in the bowl by the door and closed it behind me. I'm gonna miss that. I'm going to miss the amazing feel of knowing someone loves you just as much as you love them. I assume that feeling doesn't exist in us anymore, or else Will wouldn't have cheated on me with Neil on the night of Stefano's murder. Neil came in to Common Grounds hoping to find Will, and when he realized he wasn't there, he talked to me instead. Apparently, Will couldn't have murdered Stefano because he was at The Spot with Neil from 11:30 at night to 1 in the morning. What boyfriend goes to a gay bar with Salem's most famous manwhore until 1 in the morning? I can answer that! A bad one, or Will in this case. We went to sleep that night and he was next to me, but I woke up around 1:30 to Will trying to sneak back into bed. When he realized I was awake, he freaked out internally, but tried to keep his cool. He told me that Sami called him and Sydney was inconsolable, crying over her grandpa being gone. Apparently she needed Will's help to calm her down. I bought it at first, but boy do i feel like a complete idiot now.

I opened a can of pop as I shut the fridge door and walked past the underwear sitting on the floor. I stared at it in disgust, not because they were dirty, but because it was a reminder that I was an idiot, and trusted him. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The nine o'clock news came on and I sighed once again when I heard the reporter.

"Willam Horton, a Salemite serving his town mayor by day; a cold blooded killer by night...or is he? Last week, the CIA Informant and small town hero, Stefano DiMera, was found shot to death in his own home only a few short weeks after he played part in a big weapon ring bust led by the CIA. Horton, who worked under DiMera's son during his mayoral campaign was arrested for his murder. Not only did Horton have easy access into the DiMera home through his connections with the mayor, his prints were found on the gun deemed to be the murder weapon, and he failed a gunpowder residue test only hours after the murder. Shortly after, Horton was then released! A close friend, Neil-who has asked us not to release his last name, claims to have been with Horton at the time of the murder at The Spot-a local gay bar outside of salem." She spoke in perfect tone like all reporters do. Neil shot up on the screen and just seeing his face caused a pit in my stomach.

"Will and I spent pretty much the whole night together, ask anyone. The only time we weren't in public was from 12:30 to 1 because we were at my apartment. I have the security camera footage that taped us walking into my building. He didn't kill that man, Will couldn't kill someone if he tried." Neil said in a soft tone as if he knew Will. He didn't know anything about him besides the fact that he's a good kisser, what the hell is he talking about? The security camera footage showed up on the TV screen as Neil rambled on about other stuff involving the murder. He was just taking advantage of the fact that he was on TV. I watched as Neil got out of the car and met Will on the sidewalk. They were walking close by eachother and I wondered why. I wanted to know why will was hanging out with Neil in the first place. They turned to go up the stairs and I saw the most shocking thing I think I had ever seen in a long time.

They were holding hands. They were fucking holding hands. After all the times I gave Will what he wanted, and all the times he took me in the way that only he could, they were holding hands. After how he made it so clear that I was the love of his life, they were holding hands. I stood up for him so many times. Why didn't I see it sooner? I guess because there weren't any signs. He seemed so perfect, but apparently everyone has their flaws. Will's flaw just happens to be the fact that hes riding some other guys dick then coming home to sleep in my bed. I was so angry, jealous, sad, frustrated, confused, suprised, and just about every other negative emotion there is. What do I do next? He was going to be home any minute now.

I had no idea this situation was that bad. I heard through the grapevine that he was with Neil that night, and at first I was just mad that he lied to me. I didn't really think he cheated, but I was going to tell him I did to make him feel guilty. Now its different, he really did cheat on me. The saddest part of all was that the morning where everything seemed to be so perfect was the morning after Stefano died. Neil fucked him that night and he probably made breakfast out of guilt. When we had sex that morning, he was probably still sore from his little affair. What a lying, fake, stupid, connaiving...

Suddenly the door swung open and scared me half to death. There stood Will in the doorway. I turned back around and looked at the TV, absolutely pissed at just being in his presence.

"What's wrong babe?" He said. I could tell he was freaking out because he thought I knew the truth. We he sure thought right. I didn't turn to face him at all, I made it look like I didn't even know he was there.

"So call him what you want but to his good friend Neil, Will is nothing more than a normal guy who frequents The Spot." She said with sincerity, then she said the signature news station sign off. "Karen George; Salem TV news."

I turned off the TV and finally turned to look at him. He looked like all people do when they get caught red handed in a lie.

"Explain that, Will." I said with simplicity. That's all it was; simple. He cheated on me.

"No no no no no...Sonny, you've got it all wrong. It's not what you think. I can explain everything. It's not what it looks like!" He walked over to me and reached out to give me some comforting touch. I avoided it and stood up to get away from him and all of his lies.

"Jesus Christ, Will, you sound just like my ex and every other cheater; always making it seem like there's something complex about this situation that I just cant understand. Just leave, Will. Get out!" I tried so hard to put it off, until now. I broke down and cried. I collapsed against the countertop in hysteria. Pain seared like heat through my chest. Nothing has hurt this bad before. I would have been better off if he beat the shit out of me. At least I know that the physical pain I'd get from that would eventually go away. I started beating my hand against the table, trying to let out the anger inside me, and also trying to sound out the noise of Will trying to console me. He stood behind me, afraid to touch me. It was happening again. Just like with my first, he's falling out of love with me. I must have some disease that spreads to everyone I love and makes them push me away, or maybe it's just the way I act.

"Baby please, just hear me out. I can fix this." He whispered in my ear as he finally got the nerve to rub my back. I could tell he was trying to get me to quiet down. Well he could try all he wanted, but that's not gonna happen. He motioned into a full blown hug, and it felt empty. I swore I could smell a cologne that was different from the one he usually wears. It was either my imagination-which was most likely what it was, or he had just been with Neil again.

I shook him off of me and pushed him back. I didn't think anything of it until I turned around. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, with a foreign look on his face. I had never seen it before. It was like was surprised at my actions. I felt bad for a second until his expression changed, I should've known he wouldn't be pushed around. After all, he is a Horton. He jumped to his feet and ran towards me like a football player tackling a quarterback. I had no idea what was going on anymore. I never act like this, I can't even think of the last time I've cried so hysterically. What did I do? Did I really push him that hard? Is he hurt?

My train of thought was interrupted as will collided with me and I fell back, slamming my head on the tile. I winced in pain, and blinked my eyes until I could see again. He was sitting on my stomach, breathing hard, holding my hands down, and giving me yet another foreign look. It scared me, he looked like he was about to kill me. Maybe he was; maybe he killed Stefano too. Neil probably helped him, they're probably one of those psycho Bonny and Clyde couples that go around doing crazy stuff for the thrill.

He realized that I was in fear, and instantly let me free. He stood to his feet and didn't know what to say about his actions. What the fuck just happened? Will was apparently some ticking time bomb that no one noticed until he exploded in my face. He stood there, hesitating. He wasn't sure of what to do, so he just left. He slammed the door so hard it shook the whole building. I was surprised no one had come up to see what all the ruckus was. I wouldn't have been able to tell them, because I had absolutely no fucking idea either. I just stood there in awe as I rubbed the large painful bump on the back of my head. I had never fought like that before in my life. Will apparently brought out the best, and the worst in me.

* * *

**BAM! Bet you weren't expecting that! Review this chapter and let me know what you think. I need to know, so tell me. TELL ME NOW! **

**Thanks for reading...you're amazing!**

**-RKA**


	9. SMUT OUTTAKE!: Their Perfect Morning

**_I Thought I'd do a smut outtake before I went on, because it was going to be a few chapters before WilSon get back together in this fanfic... There will be plenty of other smut, just not WilSon smut._**

**_This certain outtake continues Sonny's flashback in Chapter 8_**

**_enjoy -RKA_**

* * *

**SMUT OUTTAKE = Their Perfect Morning**

I woke up that day to the smell of pancakes and went I went into the kitchen, Will stood in his tight boxerbriefs cooking us breakfast for before we went to work. His ass was so perfect, I had to walk up behind him and squeeze it. I rubbed my morning wood against him and he threw his head back on to my shoulder with a moan.

"You're so sexy in the mornings" is all I could manage to say. He finished cooking the last pancake and set it on top of the large stack standing on a paper plate next to the stove. He turned around to face me after turning off the stove and I laughed when I noticed he had a full blown erection. He sneered at me in a goofy way as he mocked my laugh and walked over to the table to set down the pancakes. I grabbed some paper plates, silver ware, and syrup and quickly met him by the table. He smiled, sat down, and I did the same.

"Thanks for setting the table, babe." He said as he reached for a few pancakes. I laughed and shook my head as if I didn't deserve it.

"Are you kidding? It's the least I could do for you since you cooked me breakfast!" He smiled and took a bite while doing that completely adorable thing he does when he smiles, laughs, and chews at the same time. It gave me butterflies in my stomach and made me wonder how I got to be with someone so sweet, loving, sexy, funny-someone so perfect. He thought about my reply for a second then looked down at what I assume was his erection, then quickly back up at me hoping I wouldn't notice. I laughed because I knew exactly what he was thinking. "I guess there is something else I can do for you too." I said biting my lip. He gave me that look in his eyes that drives me wild, almost like bedroom eyes, but more passionate. If they could speak for him, they would be saying "do you really mean that?"

"I'd like that..." He said as he reached to adjust his growing erection to a more comfortable position. It wasn't the most flattering thing to do, but it made me laugh. Only Will could get away with doing something like that and still looking cute as hell. "I could give you something in return too." He said, and I smiled back, taking a bite and trying to do that adorable thing he always does, but it probably wasn't as sexy as when he does it.

After we finished our pancakes, I had only about 45 minutes until it was time to go open up the coffee shop. That wasn't much time for sex, but I wasn't going to leave with us both as hard as rocks. That's sort of what boyfriends are for, they're supposed to make their partner happy in every way they can. I called Chad and talked in a fake croaky morning voice as I told him I just woke up and I wouldn't be able to make it, and he totally bought it. I promised to be there an hour after my usual time and he was fine with it. Will's eyes lit up as he sat on the countertop. I leaned against it between his legs as I hung up the phone. Almost instantly, Will pulled me in for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate, "I fucking love you so much" kiss. I pulled him to the edge of the counter and slammed my body against his. He wrapped his legs around my waist and moaned into my mouth as we kissed. I could feel his cock softly throbbing against the tight fabric containing it, and I began to rub against it full force, causing him to break away from the kiss and gasp in pleasure. I didn't want it to end, I could sit here and dry hump him for hours, and I know we both would be satisfied. We can make love in anyway, but I knew that right now, me aggressively pounding my cock in his tight ass was all that I could think of. I'm usually a delicate lover, and delicate sex was the only type of sex we'd ever had. Now that we knew each others limits and had mutual trust, we both wanted something more forceful. I could tell he was thinking the same because of the way he dug his hands deep into my bed head and whispered unintelligent, lustful phrases in my ear. Such as "fuck...Sonny...so big...now...please" and "yes...mmm...more...so hard" or my personal favorite "YEAHuhhFUCKKK...so good...fast...yeah...faster."

I picked him up off the counter and carried him over to the couch, where he unwrapped his legs and stood back on the ground. He leaned against the back of the couch as I leaned into him. I slid his underwear down as I kissed down his body to his waist. His massive cock slapped his stomach, causing precum to fling on my face, landing right next to my mouth. I looked up at him with intensity and slowly stroked his cock as I licked it off my face.

"You...you're gonna make me cum and you've b...barely even t...touched me." He shuddered out.

"Good, I want you to cum so you'll last longer when I fuck the shit out of you in about five minutes." I said jokingly but serious at the same time. He laughed and I motioned him to assume control. He did as I requested and reached for a handful of my hair, slowly guiding my mouth on to his dick. He didn't stop until my nose pushed against his lower abdomen and his dick was fully in my mouth-actually pretty much in my throat. He released and slowly guided my head back to the tip. I swiped my tongue over to get a taste of his precum, and it made me want the whole thing even more.

I started sucking and licking his balls, taking one at a time into my mouth, then eventually both. Will screamed my name and gripped the fabric of the couch until his knuckles turned white. I noticed his tension and started to kiss further down, making him even more tense, then I kissed all the way back up to his lips. I grasped both asscheeks with each hand and picked him up. The weight of his body pushed his cheeks apart as I held him, and I couldnt help but rub his puckered little asshole with my finger as I led us to the bedroom. He pretty much moaned the whole way. I slammed the door behind us with my foot and tossed him on the bed. He shrieked a little, and landed on his stomach. I got behind him and slowly put the tip of my cock on his entrance. I saw him tense up, but I wasn't gonna fuck him just yet. I rubbed the head all over his asshole, covering it in the precum pretty much oozing out of me. He shuddered at the thought of me filling him like I did during our first time. That was the only time we had done it without a condom, because if you do it without, things get pretty messy, and we didnt have the time to change the sheets everytime we fucked.

I bent over and listened to him come undone as I fully licked from his balls, all the way up to where the crevice began to form in his lower back. After kissing at this spot for a while, I learned it was a sensitive spot for Will. I started to focus more on that enticing little hole. Pretty soon I'll be hitting the sweet spot on the other side of his puckered entrance, and he'll be begging for more. My cock throbbed at the thought of this, so I decided to get him ready for it. I lubed my fingers and dripped some at the top of his ass to watch it flow all the way down to its tight and sensitive destination. I didn't hold back and started to insert a finger, followed by another. I started stroking his prostate and felt it expand as he became more relaxed, and more ready for me to plow him. After the first touch of that spot, Will buried his face in the bed sheet and screamed for more. So I gave him what he wanted.

I lubed up my cock, mixing in the precum on the tip, and lined up behind him. He started moaning before my cock even touched him, so it must've been from the anticipation as I inched closer. I slowly pushed inside him, and I almost came right there. I had to stop to calm down, but Will quickly backed up against my lower abdomen, forcing himself full of me. I fell against him and kissed his back as I tried so hard not to bust right then and there.

Time after time, I slowly built momentum, and before I knew it, my balls were vigorously slapping against his ass, which wasn't helping my goal to save my orgasm at all. The force and the rhythmic sound was so sexy. Not to mention the fact that his prostate swelled even larger, and everytime I hit it as I was pounding him, his ass would forcefully throb against my dick.

I remembered the special purchase I had made a few days ago and smiled as I fumbled through the drawer next to the bed. I stopped the pounding, and he let out a saddening cry. Which changed to a deep moan when he saw what I pulled out of the drawer. A butt plug, but not just any butt plug-a vibrating one. I switched it to the most intense setting in had and lubed it up good. There was a loud audible hum coming from the beautiful black machine, and I was more than ready for it. Will grew impatient so I tried to speed things up. I set the plug facing up behind me, and held Will tight as I sat on the vibrating plug below me. It shook my whole world almost as much as Will did.

Will started bouncing on my dick as I bounced on the plug. One more forceful touch of my cock to his swelling prostate sent him over the edge. Cum shot out of him like a fountain all over the sheets and the intense throbbing of his asshole did the same for me. I filled him up with more cum than I had produced in a long time. There was so much that it began to ooze out and around my dick as he finished bouncing on my cock throughout my big moment. When I slid out, my whole cock was covered in it and Will licked his lips at the sight. He guided me on my back and licked every last drop until I was clean. Then he remembered the plug and bit his lip as he reached for it. He slowly pushed it all the way in, making me scream at the top of my lungs, then pulled it out quickly, leaving me feeling empty and breathing extremely hard from the loss. He enjoyed sucking the plug off and set it next to the mess of our cum.

"Fuuuuuuuck..." I muttered out in complete awe. Will giggled and curled up next to me. We were now tired, and covered in each others bodily fluids. I decided to call in sick to Chad because it was already time for me to be there, and there was no way I'd make it now. Will was happy with my decision and closed his eyes. Soon I did too.

"Who takes a nap only a few hours after they woke up?" I said half asleep

"These two gods of sex, that's who." Will said back as he pulled me closer


	10. The Talk & Temptation

**CHAPTER 8**

I stormed out of Sonny's apartment and tried to wrap my head around how badly the shit had hit the fan. I can't believe that this situation had turned out like it did. I don't know what I was thinking. All I do know is that I DID NOT cheat on Sonny. I wish it was that simple to make him believe me. I don't blame him though, the way it looks is so bad. What the hell am I going to do? Where the hell am I going? I don't have a home to go to. It used to be Sonny's place until I got caught up in some unnecessary bullshit with Neil. I should have never agreed to meet him there that night. What the fuck was I thinking? I pulled out my phone and dialed up E.J., hoping he was still awake.

"What the hell, William? It's nearly midnight! Why are you even up at this hour?" He whined in my ear through the phone.

" I know, I know, I'm sorry! Sonny and I got in a fight and he kicked me out." I said in embarrassment.

"Well that was a bit soon for the 'first big fight' don't you think? What do you want me to do about it? Your grandmother is the shrink, not me." He sure was pleasant when sleep deprived.

"Jesus, like I said, I'm sorry! I was just calling to ask if I could crash in one of the 500 empty bedrooms you have at the mansion. I really have no where else to go." I tried to sound as sad as possible.

"I suppose, but I'm going back to bed now. I know you'll find a way inside somehow. You-and everyone else in Salem-always do. It's pretty much a public park anymore." He said with sarcasm and hung up before I could say bye.

Asshole.

I arrived at the mansion and saw all the lights were off. I went in through the back door and made my way up the stairs, picking random room. I walked into the bathroom linked to it and undressed myself. I was always much more comfortable in my underwear. I wadded up my clothes, tossed them aside, and made my way to the bed. I noticed it was unmade. Even though it seemed odd, I was too tired to care.

I got all snuggled up under the sheets and began to fall asleep.

Suddenly, bright lights filled the room. I shot upright in the bed and saw EJ standing in the doorway with one hand over the light switch and the other holding a midnight snack. He was beyond confused, as was I, and I still managed to think with my smaller head. He was wearing a silk robe that was open at the chest. It was pretty much a showcase for his perfectly chiseled body.

"Out of all the rooms in the mansion, you chose mine..." EJ said as he walked in the room and sat the snack down on the night stand.

"Well maybe you should put a sign on the door next time." I replied as I motioned to get out of the bed. I froze when I remembered my lack of clothes.

"You have two options, William. One-scoot over because that's my side, or two-try not to stumble upon anyone else in any of the other bedrooms." He said in his signature ironic tone.

"I'll take option two. It's too soon for option one." I said awkwardly, unsure of how to reply.

"Well..." He said trying to hint me to move.

"Can you leave the room for a second?" I said with a big smile.

"I'm not going to leave MY room and I'm not going to jump you because you're in your underpants. I asked, you denied, now get out." He said trying to keep his dry humor, but ended up laughing as he finished his last sentence.

"What's so funny?" I said as I started to feel self conscious.

"Oh nothing, I just don't usually get turned down. Maybe it's because your young enough to be my son." He said partially to himself. Him saying it like that made everything beyond awkward. I had never thought of it that way.

"Whatever, no I'm not! Unless you had babies as soon as you hit puberty." I said trying to make it less awkward. EJ did his cute manly giggle and shook his head.

"Thank god I did hit puberty right?" He said with one eyebrow raised.

Really? Was he already enticing me with his sexual innuendos and sarcasm? How long have Sonny and I been broken up?

"Yea, thank god." I said giving in and flirting back. I'm such a horrible person. Sonny would never do something like this. I never deserved him, he deserves way better.

I stood up and walked over to my clothes pile. When I bent over, I heard a soft "mmm" from EJ.

Is that all he thinks about?

I shook my head and laughed as I walk by him. He squeezed my ass when I did, causing me to jump.

"Cool it, fast hands!" I said with playful energy.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it." He said with a wink.

Fuck him and his smooth ways...

Asshole.

"GOODNIGHT, EJ!" I said as I walked out of the room laughing.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone viberating. I saw I had a text from Sonny, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

It read: "I know we live in Salem and things are always as dramatic as possible, but we need to talk. I promise I'll listen. I'm sorry you left like that. Whether if it's mutual or not, or if I should-I love you."

Why was he so nice? Why did he have to be so forgiving? Even though I didn't cheat on him, I would have ended us if I was him. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I turned the handle and the hot water seemed to wash away my tiredness.

A door that I previously assumed was a closet suddenly opened, and EJ walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the shower, and took off his robe. Naked EJ; what a beautiful sight.

Wait...why the fuck is he in here? He opened the shower door and stepped inside, casually offering me a "goodmowning" as if we were passing by each other on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to cover myself up with my arms.

"You seriously didn't think that you had this bathroom all to yourself did you? Pass the soap please." He said as he pointed to the door that lead to his room.

"EJ, like I said, this is too soon." I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. He was too busy washing himself. When he reached his thick cock, he spent a lot more time there than usual. It turned into him full blown jacking off. He started toying with his balls in the other hand, and moaned softly. It was so hot to watch. WHY IS HE TORTURING ME? His breathing went erratic and his moans got louder and more high pitch. Nearly 8 long ropes of his sweet white cum landed all over the shower floor-now that's a porn star load.

He slowly stroked his cock, coming down from his orgasmic high. He handed me the soap.

"Can you pass the shampoo?" He said casually. I laughed and shook my head. Once he had it, he stepped behind me, and squirted a blob in his hand. He closed the gap between us and his semi pressed up against my ass. I had a flashback of our intimate night, and how I never got to feel his massive cock inside me. He started rubbing the shampoo in my hair, which had already been washed, but I didn't stop him. He started grinding against my ass, sliding his cock in between my cheeks and rubbing it against my entrance. I hissed, trying not to let it feel good, but I couldn't stop the guilty pleasure. It was so wrong, but the temptation was killing me-and EJ sure as hell wasn't helping.

I can't do this...

But it feels so good, and EJ is so big!

I promised Sonny I didn't cheat, and this pretty much counts as cheating.

But we aren't even dating, he kicked me out! He'll never find out...

No, I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't

"William, you know you want me. I've told you this once before, and I will tell you once again, I'm all yours...have me." He said with a forceful thrust against my ass, causing intense throbbing at my entrance. The soap in my hair was long washed away, but he didn't move.

I thought of Sonny, and how much I love him. What the fuck am I doing? I suddenly pulled away and ran out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and quickly exited to the bedroom. The wet floor caused me to slip and I landed hard on my side, causing me cuss in pain. I scooted my wet naked body across the floor to a wall and leaned against it as I dried myself off.

I guess that was the bitch they call Karma.

The shower turned off, and EJ stepped out. He dried off his body, looking as delicious and tempting as ever.

Here he comes to seduce me again and turn me into a bad boyfriend.

"I'm proud of you, William." He said as he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down beside me. I looked at him in complete confusion.

"Even though I would of enjoyed thoroughly fucking you in the shower this morning-or even in the bed last night-you resisted. You really love that lucky little bastard. I smiled and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled in for a hug.

"You are the weirdest father figure I've ever had." I said jokingly as I nestled my head into his chest. It was a suggestive position, but the love I had for EJ was not sexual. He was more like a good friend_A_.

"Don't say it like that, you make me sound creepy." He said all pouty. I laughed and stood up to get dressed.

"What are you talking about, Dad? You're not creepy to me at all!" I said teasing him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well you have a nice ass, Son." He said as I walked away. I gasped, covering my ass with my towel and narrowing my eyes at him.

"This is weird. That joke went too far." I said laughing and pulling on tight underwear that would probably drive him crazy.

"Agreed." He said with his nose crinkled.

"But William, I won't stop trying. I want you just as much as you want me, and Sonny currently beat me to the punch. I'll be waiting for you next time you guys break up." He said slapping my ass as he walked out of the room. I laughed and playfully pushed him out into the hall.

"I have a feeling there won't be a next time." I said pretending to be snotty.

"We'll see." He said as he walked down the hall

* * *

_**A/N - **Aww snap! EJill is back! I'm going to turn Team Sonny supporters into Team EJ Supporters, you just wait and see! Sonny had too much power, it needed to be a more even fight! _

_**-RKA**  
_


	11. The Moment & Mistake

**_CHAPTER 10_**

_A storm raged outside the shop. I sat in a barstool, cleaning a coffee bean grinder while wiping the tears out of my eyes. I had slept on the whole fight with Will and yet I still couldn't get over the pain. I was nothing but faithful to that man. I don't know what I did to deserve all this._

_The door swung open and Chad came in, slamming the door behind him. He was shivering, his eyes were swollen, and he looked like a disaster. My heart dropped to my stomach._

_"You look like you need a cup of coffee." I said trying to cheer him up. He tried to smile, and sat on the barstool next to me. His silence was deafening, and I didn't know what to do. "What's wrong, Chad?" I said and instantly regretted it. It's not like I didnt know; his father just died._

_"Melanie left me, and Lexie did too. But Lexie will never come back." He broke down and buried his face in his arms on the bar. Hearing the saddening news, tears formed in my eyes. How could someone lose their father, sister, and the love of their life in almost a week without going insane?_

_"Chad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know how you feel, Will was unfaithful, and when I figured out, he left me too." I said as I pulled him into me and let him cry in my arms. Chad was such a nice guy, he didn't deserve this. He deserved so much better. He looked surprised and tried to talk, but I hushed him, and he just went back to hugging me. I didn't realize how suggestive this interaction was, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to comfort him._

_He looked at me, staring deep into my eyes, and I saw deep into his too. I saw a kid who was scared as hell with no one to support him. I saw vulnerability, and a force overcame me. I closed my eyes and raised my hands to the back of his head. Before I knew it, the heat of Chad's warm breath was softly blowing on my lips. It was so enticing, I wanted to kiss him. Maybe that would show him how much I care. It was like a love story movie on pause, with our eyes closed and faces less than an inch apart. Before I got the chance to press play, Chad surprised me with his hands suddenly embracing my cheeks, and his lips softly pressing against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was swapping spit with my business partner, only a day after I had lost my love partner, and only a few days after he lost his. Was this right? Am I just stooping to Will's level?_

_I pulled away and opened my eyes. Chad slowly did the same and looked at me confused._

_"Chad this isn't right, we shouldn't do this. We can't be like this, we're business partners, and you're straight remember?" I said awkwardly scratching my head. He laughed, and it was so good to hear it._

_"We can do this, because we are both currently single, and I don't give a fuck what we are in relation to business. Its selfish of me to just limit my love interest to women. Love is love, and you can't tell me that this attraction wasn't obvious. There's always been chemistry between us. This doesn't have to be anything else but us together for one night if you don't want it to. Sonny I need your comfort, you are the best at it. Just let it happen; experiment." He said as he smiled and looked down at my lips. I had no idea where this was coming from, but he was right in every way._

_"I guess we could atleast just make a night out of it. I want to be intimate with you, but I don't want to have sex. I feel like that's wrong of us to do so soon after our breakups. I want to lay with you and talk. Don't get me wrong, I want to do more, but my conscience is holding me back." I said as I looked down in embarrassment._

_"Then that's what we'll do. I need you just as much as you need me." He said smiling._

_I never realized how completely handsome this man was. I couldn't help but kiss him again. This time he brushed his tongue against my lips as a request to deepen the kiss. I accepted and shuddered at the meet of our tongues. He was too fucking good at this._

_We locked up she shop for the night and he guided me to his car. I guess we were just going to leave mine here for the night and pick it up in the morning. I sat down and he shut my door then ran around to his side. When we got to his apartment, I could tell he was nervous. I tried to hide it, but I was too. He sat down on the bed, unbuttoning his dress shirt and tossing it in the hamper. His tight undertank curved around his perfect body in all the right ways. It sent so many ideas and images through my head, but I fought those thoughts away. I sat down next to him and I tried not to stare at his body. He noticed and laughed._

_"It's okay, Sonny, you can can touch me. I promise I won't bite. This night will only go as you want it to. I'm just glad to have someone to talk to and be by my side." He said as he started to pull off his undertank. I quickly grabbed his hands and stopped them in their tracks._

_"No no no no no...Leave that on." I said as I shook my head. He looked offended and confused._

_"Why?" He said self-consciously._

_"Because as soon as that comes off, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." I said in complete seriousness. He laughed and the sound of his happiness created a warmth inside me. I was so glad that I was actually making him happy._

_"In that, case..." He said as he went back to taking it off. The white cloth went over his head and landed next to his dress shirt. He leaned back on his elbows, giving me a full shot of his tight, muscular torso, and smirked at me. "Take it aaaall in." He said mockingly. I bit my lip and looked at him for approval. He laughed and nodded. I softly touched his right peck, making him hiss softly. I massaged his nipple and used my other hand to venture further down. He nudged me, hinting that I could sit in his lap, and I took the opportunity. When I sat down, I felt his growing erection, and softly moaned._

_"God damn it, Chad. There's no way we can just talk now. You're so hard, and it's making me want you so bad." I said in a shaky voice. His laughter went away, and lust filled in its place. He unbuttoned his pants, and then grabbed the belt loops of my jeans, pulling me closer to him._

_"Then have me." He said as began at the buckle of my belt, and I slid off my shirt._

_I laid down on his chest, fully covering his upper body with mine as we kissed. The sensation of our skin meeting for the first time was so exciting. Without noticing, I started grinding my erection against his, increasing the height of the experience and reaching new levels of pleasure. Before I knew it, he had somehow slipped my pants off and tossed them aside, letting my erection press freely against the loose fit of my boxers. He suddenly grabbed ahold of it, causing me to let out a loud grunt. He slowly stroked it, the sensation was so intense. I couldn't hold back my vocals now. I softly whispered his name into his ear as pulled hard on the covers of his bed. I was literally in the hands of Chad DiMera, in the bed of his apartment, and in so much pleasure._

_My cock started throbbing, and I buried my head in his neck. I was so close to the edge. He felt it too, and stopped. I noticed my legs were trembling. He ran his hand down to my thigh, and squeezed it firmly while rubbing his thumb against my skin. It eased the tension, and my breathing slowed. He slid off his pants and flipped our position. He was now on top. He kissed my neck softly and slowly slid the underwear off my body, followed by his coming off too. He started grinding against me. The feeling of his body and his huge cock against mine sent me into a riveting orgasm. He joined in and we both filled our chests with white cream._

_As I came down from my high, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb and kissed my forehead. It was so tender, I started crying. I don't know why, I just did. He wiped every tear away and hushed me in the most loving way. I fell off to the side of his body, resting my head on his upper chest. He held me tight and ran his fingers through my hair until I was overcome with tiredness, and fell asleep to the lullaby of his peaceful steady breathing._

_I woke up the next morning and turned to face my lover. I came to the quick realization that it was not Will, and I remembered the previous night._

_What the fuck? What was I thinking?_

* * *

**_A/N - _**_Hmmm...so Will stayed faithful, but Sonny didn't! _**___GASP!_**_ And Chad is BI! _**___GASP!_**_ Who knows what will happen next? Maybe we'll find out what really happened the night of Stefano's murder... Who did Will really shoot his gun at before he disassembled it and left pieces all around Salem? Was Neil being honest? Or was he just saying that because he was being blackmailed? _

_juicy drama is coming!_

**-RKA**


End file.
